AstroCreep
Sam Feichter, known as AstroCreep, Wolf3D conversion and port doing, Keeper of the Seven Daves, IMF ninja and master of the photoshop arts. Grows hair on his head. Potentially extremely dangerous. Run away before he converts you. Wolfenstein 3D Mods * Gorenstein http://www.wolfenvault.com/files/mods/ghi/gorenac.zip- 1999 * Hodge Podge 3D/The Warp - 2000 * Technostein SSD - 2000 * Gorenstein II: The Gore Spear - 2000 * Gorenstein 2: Attack of Josef Hitler https://drive.google.com/open?id=1odNbDTDgH2HudIuP_3wb5tpAjbXmaBhN - 2001 * Heil Hitler!!! https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TZjjvmxku-BDPMDnFmr0738K-eZldVp_ - 2001 * The Nuremburg Projects - 2001 * SamWolf 3D https://drive.google.com/open?id=1L_zIYZG13AtEk573iCBIzbinjBQg94Pl - 2006 * Nitemare: Hugo's Revenge https://www.moddb.com/mods/nitemare-hugos-revenge - 2019 * WOLFROTT Gameplay Mod for Wolf3D https://www.mediafire.com/file/b1qy1iyu2b6f463/WOLFROTT_gp.pk3/file - 2019 * AstroCreep's Spicy Wolf3D Challenge http://www.mediafire.com/file/f1b80kij8bz49mm/SPICY.pk3/file - 2019 * Wolf3D MegaMap - 2019 * Wolf3D Demolition - 2019 * 37 ½ Encounter - 2019 ECWolf Compilations * WOLFPAK - 2015 * WOLFPAK 2 - 2015 * SPEARPAK - 2016 ECWolf Ports and Conversions * Halten Sie! by Laz Rojas - 2015 * Escape from Totenhaus by Laz Rojas - 2015 (Low Res), 2018 (High Res, Mac, Mac Deluxe) * Astrostein by Laz Rojas - 2015 (Original), 2019 (Special Edition) * Astrostein 2 by Laz Rojas - 2018 * Astrostein 3 by Laz Rojas - 2018 * Amerika the Beautiful by Laz Rojas - 2016 * Hitler's Graveyard by Laz Rojas - 2018 * Die, Himmler, Die by Laz Rojas - 2018 * Astrostein: Spifferaneous Edition by Spifferaneous - 2016 (Original), 2019 (Special Edition) * WOLFBEL Trilogy by Brian Lowe http://www.mediafire.com/file/hh92nhx42j1sash/wolfbel.pk3/file - 2016 * Conflict in the Fatherland by BJ Rowan http://www.mediafire.com/file/yvxkep3kwkyr554/conflict.pk3/file - 2016 * WolfenDOOM by AReyeP - 2016, 2019 (v2) * The Renovation by BJ Rowan http://www.mediafire.com/file/dlh7gef8b7077ts/renovation.pk3/file - 2018 * Wolfenstein 3D: Claw of Eisenfaust (SNES port) https://www.moddb.com/mods/wolfenstein-3d-claw-of-eisenfaust-snes-to-ecwolf-port - 2019 * Mutantstein: The Nightmare Returns by John Bucksnort - 2019 * Mutantstein II: Hell Is Here by John Bucksnort - 2019 * Mutantstein III: Nightmare’s End by John Bucksnort - 2019 * KowTow by Thomas Weiling - 2019 Super 3D Noah’s Ark Mods * Noahpak: The Invasion https://www.moddb.com/mods/noahpak - 2016 * WOLFROTT Gameplay Mod for S3DNA https://www.mediafire.com/file/b1qy1iyu2b6f463/WOLFROTT_gp.pk3/file - 2019 Rise of the Triad Conversions * Wolf3D Episode 1https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NCTlYVRla4MkfU5jw8O5GSrUZYPIXx_a/view - 2019 * Wolf3D Episode 2https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BipSeSG5Ek-ufMfj8GEgbTGR96dqnkYL/view - 2019 * Wolf3D Episode 3https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Tw4U5mGHc0wHhT5qAFpHwZx4OR0bJGuX/view - 2019 * Wolf3D Episode 4https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xCann02aCbcEDgM9eVv20-75qkEu-B5P/view - 2019 * Wolf3D Episode 5https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JaqHSkLP9uo185K9_BUw2VHSH_Yn45D2/view - 2019 * Wolf3D Episode 6https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y_mL8BD2REdKRo8nEj4XmxAevVCYx9y6/view - 2019 * Spear of Destiny https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BD2w8CdTKxZQJQShcIntCpQqIUv46Cwl/view - 2019 * Halten Sie!https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SdLUEUsMwWS_aS5BEb94rD-A7hXMSznF/view - 2019 * Escape from Totenhaus https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Onbr1Myo1EO3fwUEih27EKf26vOm5w1O/view - 2019 ECWolf Tutorials * http://wolf3d.morezombies.net/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/XLAT_Guide.pdfAnatomy of an XLAT * http://wolf3d.morezombies.net/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/ROTT_Elevators.pdfROTT Elevators * http://wolf3d.morezombies.net/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/Remote_Doors.pdfSwitch Activated Doors Abominations * The Awakening - 2019 Resources * ECWolf Wolf3D Mapping Resource https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uP7XP8bP45XroqVkw-HgG436R1-vjIwF/view * ECWolf S3DNA Mapping Resource https://drive.google.com/file/d/1897IUPlvDNpuau0OaMfyj525y3Rjitoy/view?usp=drive_open * ECWolf MacWolf Mapping Resource https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rDaFN_YgBUhFfCrudb4EXOSBVMAsQS_q/view?usp=drive_open * ECWolf SNES Mapping Resource https://www.mediafire.com/file/yvfmxcegcnjwjdg/ec_snes.zip/file * ECWolf Decorate Pack https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UvnJoQJ1lu6Hbulyd8Dg9N1jTcer5rGI/view?usp=drive_open * IMF Mega Collection https://www.mediafire.com/file/te9wzhjhqdih2ov/IMF_MegaCollection_V1.zip/file * Original IMF music (vol.1) http://wolf3d.morezombies.net/modresources/imf/ASTRO_WLF_PACK_vol1.zip Contributions * Operation: Nazi Slayer by Orka - Title Screen, OGG music, release trailer, secret sounds and textures * DHW Totengraeber Community Project by various - maps 10 & 14 * Wolfenstein Missions: Second Encounter by Executor - IMF music Other Stuff * Zombies: Extreme Epidemic Edition / Invasion of the Living Dead https://www.moddb.com/mods/zombies-extreme-epidemic-edition - a GZDoom/Zandronum enhancement of an early Doom TC * Original music by Sam Feichter https://www.soundcloud.com/aquafiend Category:Modders